Determining your own Fate
by English-tenchi
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Kero go to China to see if they can help a town being plagued by dangerous magical occurences. At the same time Tomoyo is still trying to get the hopeless SS together. RomanceAdventure
1. Chapter 1 : Decision

"Hi guys!" Tomoyo grinned at the three in front of her. It had been a long time since the four of them had gotten together in this manner: her best friend; Kero her ever faithful guardian and Syaoran another friend.  
  
Syaoran sat opposite the emerald-eyed beauty that had dominated his thoughts for the past six years. Sakura remained, as always, blissfully unaware of his growing infatuation. It was part of her appeal. She simply smiled when she caught her friend's gaze. It was a wonder to the young sorcerer that she, the object of his little obsession, that such a sweet and gentle exterior was the shell for a tremendous magical power which could potentially become a destructive and deadly force.  
  
However he was soon pulled out of his thoughts with a violent smack to the head courteous of Kero, the single most annoying being he had ever met. "Are you gonna keep that geeky look on your face all day brat?" A yellow countenance shouted in his face.  
  
"If it bothers you then I will!" Syaoran replied, grabbing hold of Kero's foot and shaking the guardian aggressively. Some things would never change and despite everyone's best efforts this long-standing feud was one thing that would remain between them forever.  
  
"Sooo...." Tomoyo turned to her best friend so the two girls could ignore the squabbling. "What do you think-" The teenager was interrupted by the sight of Kero finally getting fed up enough with Syaoran and pouncing on him as Keroberos. The sorcerer was powerless against the stronger side of Sakura's guardian.  
  
With a sigh Sakura turned her attentions away from her friend, "Keroberos would you please get off Syaoran and let him breathe?" she said trying not giggle at the sight of someone so powerful looking so helpless under Keroberos.  
  
Keroberos grinned as he realized that he had won over his rival and turned back into his much less intimidating form. Syaoran sat catching his breath whilst glaring at the yellow creature that caused him so much grief.  
  
"Carry on Tomoyo." Syaoran hissed through gritted teeth, trying as hard as possible not to launch an all out magical offensive against the obnoxious animal.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged amused glances before she continued, "I was just going to ask whether or not we expect suspect that this," she emphasised her remark with a accentuated jab at a newspaper article which had been laid out in the middle of them, "might be true, you know, magic related?"  
  
The piece of writing in question had the headline "Witchcraft takes hold over unsuspecting town!" and referred to a series of mysterious events happening in a small town in southern China.  
  
"Come on, it's probably just a hoax. If we were supposed to do anything then fate would have intervened." Kero said dismissing the paper and returning to thoughts about pudding.  
  
"But Kero I've had these powers for a long time now, don't you think I should be using them to help people?" Sakura asked, she was concerned because the reports already told that two people had already been hospitalised.  
  
"You're not responsible for the world's problems." Syaoran stated remembering how guilty his friend got whenever some disaster hit the world.  
  
"If it is magic related surely she can help though," Tomoyo said, backing her friend like Sakura knew she always would.  
  
"I'm going to go." The Mistress of the Cards declared, she was now set on the idea. "I mean; I have a couple of months before my final year at college begins, and I won't need Yue to come, although I could use your support." She said trying to win her friends over, giving them a look, which could melt the coldest of hearts.  
  
"How do we get there?" Syaoran asked, obviously having been won over, but staying as practical as ever.  
  
"That's where I come in! Except for the costume design and the official camera work!" Tomoyo's purple eyes glittered with joy. "Leave the planning to me." She said with a grin that seemed to suggest something cunning to Sakura and Syaoran making them both apprehensive about exactly what her plans were.  
  
This is my first fanfic, I know this chapter is a bit boring, but its just setting the scene ( Please review, good or bad!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 : getting Ready

Chapter 2  
  
Next Day  
  
"I'm not going to school!" A groggy Sakura banged on her alarm to make the shrill beeping go away, "Why won't you stop?" she moaned, hitting the offending object repeatedly with a shoe.  
  
"Err, Sakura. It's your phone." Kero flew over to his Mistress, frightened at the sight of the alarm clock's parts, which were now scattered about the carpet.  
  
"Oops?" Sakura defiantly was not a morning person. She reluctantly took the phone off Kero. "Hello?" she half yawned, half spoke the word. After about five minutes, a tired and confused Sakura said goodbye.  
  
"So, you gonna explain that look on your face?" Kero asked, dodging the teddy that came flying past him.  
  
"It was Tomoyo, she says she's sorted the flights and the hotel rooms for out trip to China, but she won't be able to come until a couple of days after we get there." Sakura stopped, yawning as if she hadn't just been sleeping for the past ten hours.  
  
"Did she say why?" She shook her head, "Well don't worry about it anyway Sakura."  
  
"That's not the strange part, she wants you to stay with her." This was the part that had puzzled her. She couldn't think of anything that Tomoyo would need Kero for, except maybe costume fitting.  
  
"Hmmm, oh well..." Kero's face suddenly lit up, "Tomoyo always makes great treats!"  
  
Sakura sweat dropped, "Is that all you think about?" She didn't really mind, her guardian could be a handful sometimes and with him out of the way there wouldn't be any arguments between him and Syaoran.  
  
With only one day until she was leaving she decided to use the early wake-up call to get her packing done. As she was filling her suitcase she suddenly realized that she was putting all of her favourite clothes in. 'Strange, it's not like I need to be dressed up.'  
  
"I take it the brat is going when you do," Kero startled Sakura coming up from behind her and taking note of the sort of items being thrown into her case.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she said glaring at Kero and turning a healthy shade of pink at the same time, "I'm just packing." To make a point she grabbed the ugliest hand-knitted jumper she owned and included it along with her other belongings.  
  
Syaoran's House  
  
"Umm ok, sure, bye Tomoyo." Syaoran put the phone down and started to panic. Two days alone in another country with Sakura. They hardly ever hung out alone, probably because when they did he would turn into a nervous wreck. Still it would be nice to get away from Kero and Tomoyo's camera lenses.  
  
His suitcase started filling with his favourite items of clothing as well as his signature cologne...  
  
Ok I promise some action will happen in the next chapter.  
  
Please review!! 


	3. Cahpter 3: Arrival

Chapter 3  
  
"This is the final call for flight 258, please make your way immediately to gate 4" The monotone voice called from speakers placed around the waiting area. Syaoran stood in the middle, alone, and debating whether or not to just board the plane alone.  
  
His face lit up as an all too familiar "Hoee!" filled his ears and a blur of pink raced through the departure lounge to meet up with him. "Sorry! I got half way here and suddenly remembered I didn't have my passport with me!" Sakura panted waving the offending item in the air. Once she had caught her breath she took hold of Syaoran's arm and pulled him towards the gate.  
  
"Wow it's so huge! Look at all the people!" She bounded down the aisle looking for their seats while Syaoran plodded behind trying not to draw any attention to the fact he knew the figure jumping around in front of him. They soon found their seats and Sakura managed to calm down enough for him to restrain her bouncing with a seat belt.  
  
They began to take off which resulted in delighted squeaking from her but Sakura was pulled out of her bubble when she noticed how quiet Syaoran had become. He was sitting with his eyes closed and she was sure that he was gritting his teeth.  
  
"Umm Syaoran, are you ok?"  
  
"I just don't like flying much." He replied without even opening his eyes, his face was filled with an unease which was rare to find amongst his usually strong and secure personality.  
  
"Oh I didn't know," She was completely surprised and felt bad for not having noticed the state he was in sooner. She gently pried his fingers from the armrest and took his hand into her own hoping to comfort him if only a little. His eyes flew open at this but he was in no shape to feel embarrassed he just smiled his thanks and gripped her hand as some mild turbulence kicked in.  
  
A while later a rather dishevelled Syaoran found himself being coaxed from the jet onto solid ground once more. Sakura's was still holding onto his hand as they walked to retrieve their luggage. "See it wasn't that bad was it?" she asked as he grabbed hold of her case.  
  
"I guess, thanks again." This time his cheeks started to flush pink but h felt much less nervous around her for some reason.  
  
"Don't worry about it, come on lets go find a cab!" she took a hold of the trolley and began to weave dangerously in between everyone still waiting for their suitcases while Syaoran jogged after her, apologising to frustrated people who found themselves having to jump out of the way of the speeding girl.  
  
They were soon past all the necessary checkpoints and Sakura was waving down taxis and they were on their way. It wasn't a very long journey from the airport to the town and as soon as they stepped out of the car a strange sensation came over the two young sorcerers. With a quick glance at each other they silently confirmed that they were both feeling it but couldn't risk saying anything in front of their driver who was now removing their luggage from his trunk.  
  
"Let's get to our rooms before we talk about this." Syaoran whispered to Sakura who nodded in response as they made their way to the reception.  
  
"Hello are you checking in? What name?" A smile beamed at them from behind the desk.  
  
"Li and Kinomoto."  
  
"Hmm, oh yes I have it here, you're in room 24 on the second floor." She handed over the key and then carried on reading a magazine. Sakura and Syaoran both looked puzzled.  
  
"Umm excuse me, we have two rooms." Syaoran said, slightly annoyed, he thought Tomoyo said the hotel she had booked was good.  
  
"No you don't, Li and Kinomoto have a reservation for a double room, enjoy." Her remark was met with two very confused faces.  
  
"Can you not give us another room?" Syaoran asked, suddenly realizing that perhaps this was nothing to do with the hotel especially when he thought about how pleased Tomoyo had seemed about being able to arrange everything.  
  
"I'm sorry we have no others available, have a nice stay." The smile had disappeared and the receptionist was obviously bored of this conversation.  
  
"Umm looks like we have to share a room." Sakura lost her look of confusion and smiled before snatching the key from the desk and dashing off to find room 24.  
  
Well I hope u liked this chapter, don't forget to review  
  
And to answer earthy876 I don't know why guys wear cologne lol!!! 


End file.
